project double zero
by thelazybeast
Summary: this is the story about a kid called dann. this is a journey of his life. up and down. left or right. haaa! please dont give harsh comment ..T'T a freind of mine is an author, this is his first step :3


Young teenager got beat up in the middle of the night, in between of a dirty apartment. Several drunken people from the casino pass by yet no one come to help. Poor young boy named Danny beaten by thugs just because he cheated on a poker game in casino. After a while they took his money and start to run as a mystery crow birds starts to scatters around them, when suddenly mysterious man appeared in his very eye, wearing a top hat with a red ribbon. He Start to pursue the thugs and beat them one by one using nothing but a playing card. At the same time Danny's eyes become weaker and weaker by the second and eventually black out.

School holiday is finally over and everyone seems excited to meet their friends on the first day of school, School bell rings everyone quickly start to take their seats waiting calmly for their teacher to young lady walk in the class with class teacher, She introduce herself as Tracy scarlet. Danny's day dreaming went through half way when he saw Tracy. From that day he started to have a crush on her.

A few months later Danny made a lot of friends in school including Tracy. His Classmate is very fond of him because he knows how to cheer them up when they need him the most and on top of that he is very smart in person not to mention he got to know them with Magic tricks. Not long after that he got invited to do a magic show for a teachers day and everyone is happy for him and so he practice so hard just to get to the auditions. Everyone is entertained by his excellent performance.

All this happiness comes to an end when he found out that Tracy already has a boyfriend, His classmate start to ignore him, he never got invited to hangout sessions anymore, everyone seems to forgot him after all the problems and situations he help his friends. Also his teachers day performance got cancelled due to his best friend sabotage his show by making other people thinks he use a black magic. Danny couldn't prove that he's not using black magic because every single of his magic act seems real and he swear by the name of magic he will not expose any of the magic tricks he learn.

That's not all at the same period of time his one and only father got very sick and admitted to the hospital. Doctor told him that his father has Lung cancer and he might not have much time. A few days later his father pass away because of heart failure from the surgery, everyone did not come to his father funeral except for him and some other relative that he is not familiar with. His father did not leave him anything but an antique red ring and an empty dirty small house.

His hope, His dream, His lovers and friends is gone his world has turn up site down and slowly crumbling down. Since then he got broke and start to take a darker path making his money by gambling he use his ability as magician to cheat every single game from the casino. He then drops out of school leaving everyone behind. Every single night he'll go to the same casino to make some bucks as usual he's cheating.

Eventually his act is noticed by a stranger sitting in the far corner eating blood like colored apple and taking a sip from his cup of cocktail, they made an eye contact for a while then he made a few hundred bucks and decided to call it a night. Walking alone through a quiet street in the middle of the dawn, only his shadow is his only friend. A couple of blocks later a group of thugs start to follow him from far behind.

At some point another group of thugs is right in front of him, it's like they have plan this through. They drag him in the between of the dirty apartment. They beat him up and take his money and start to run as a playing cards cut through the wind and knock one of them down, a crow birds start to scatter around and a mysterious man wearing a top hat with a red ribbon start to chase them down and beat them off with nothing but a playing cards flying around him as if the playing card is part of him. Danny'svision is starting to get blurry and he passed out eventually.

Voices over his head picturing a Childs playing with his brothers with their mother on the garden flowering her garden this vision slowly fade away and he saw scarlet sitting on a beautiful bed of flower when suddenly a huge dark cloud coming from above his head and started to rain heavily with thunderstorms. HearingTracy scarlet's loud scream made Danny start to run towards her but it seems that he could not reach her. He started to hear these loud voices again and he finally opens his eye to the real world awake from his nightmare.

Awake from his dream discovering that he is in hospital bed coma for a few weeks. All the specialist, nurses and doctors began to rush in as his heart beat began to fall. Bright light began to dimmer and dimmer a very second. Yet again awake for real this time in a hospital bed with a few broken bones, heavy breathing from his nose and mouth with sweat dripping from his chin.

Few more weeks later Danny's health began to stable and walk out that hospital doors, first thing he do after he walked out that hospital is to visit his father grave and stood there for a few minutes. While he's there he swears he'll never gamble again it brings no good to him and promise to be a good magician once more.

His daydream breaks when someone pats him, Danny turn his head over his shoulder. A moment of silent him and took him a while to recognize who he was, Danny then crack a smile then hug him tightly. It was his long lost childhood friend, Ryuzaki. After a catch up talk they agreed to meet again tomorrow at a coffee shop to talk about a job Ryuzaki offer. It was a company named Happy-Bob Entertainment, a company that major in theater performance, who is now looking for pair of magician. They offer quite reasonable money.

Without a doubt they agreed on to sign up for that company. The following next day Ryuzaki and Dannyreach their destination which is located in far from town. From there they're welcome by Bob himself, Bob actually expecting them; he is quite big in person and nice. They headed to the conference room to discuss about the contract. Turns out Bob haven't finish writing the contract so they agree to recruit the two magicians but with one condition. Danny and Ryuzaki have to impress Bob with 15 min performance. They given the time until next week, without a doubt they agreed and met all the crew, dancers and singers. After a long they Danny and Ryuzaki decided to call it a day because they have to plan their performance for next week. Within the week they plan everything wisely from the costume to props to the performance. The week they have been waiting for have arrive. Everyone take their seats and wait for the performance. The performance starts by a simple introduction and why they want to join the company. Without further ado the performance start by Ryuzaki.

Classic song playing on the back as he take a small balloon on his small pocket and blow the balloon then he showed to the spectator that it was just a typical balloon the he took a long sharp need needle and poke the balloon a cute pigeons come out from nowhere. The performance didn't stop there as he take out a scarf, show it to everyone and now the scarf become two then he throw the scarf in the air. The scarf miraculously disappears and turns into a canes. He then takes one of the canes and throws it to the audience, somehow the cane turn back into scarf with a sprinkles splash into the audiences, then he throw the scarf once more to the ground and with a clap of his hand the scarf fly back into his pocket. With the remaining cane he squeezes it in between his hand the cane become smaller and smaller and suddenly become a top hat. Everyone was amazed by Ryuzaki performance. From there he the miraculously turn the top hat into a Bunny. Hence Ryuzaki ends his performance.

The performance for Danny, Danny walk on the stage and start with polite greetings to the audience as a slow music is playing. He told the audience that the performance is dedicated to his Father who was just passed away recently. Then he takes out a wallet from his back pocket. The moment he open the wallet a huge flame comes out from the wallet. This surprise Danny as well as the audience, He then throw the wallet to the ground before the wallet reach the ground it turns into a couple piece of paper about one dollar size. He takes the paper and slowly turns it into a Butterfly origami. He explains to the audience that what if we give this little guy a second chance to live since, paper is made out of trees. Everyone in the crowd went absolute silent as the origami butterfly wings start to flap slowly. This moment made the audience realize how deep Danny performance is , while the origami butterfly starts to around Danny he takes out a piece of paper and a gigantic silk he then place the paper on his palm and cover it with the silk. He slowly pulls the silk away and tosses it in the air, without people notice it the paper turns into a rose the flying butterfly quickly perch at the rose and Danny light up a match with his right hand and burn the rose with the butterfly and turns into real butterfly and rose.

He then place the rose in his left upper pocket as the butterfly fly away and he catches it and suddenly the gigantic scarf he threw earlier become straight and facing the audience. From there he releases the butterfly and flies into the silk. This what amazed people and also made most of them cry because his performance is very touching because what they see beyond that silk where the butterfly flies become a figure of a father. Danny then burst into tears and quickly takes the silk away it there was nothing behind it except for confetti falling slowly to the ground.

That sums up of Danny's performance everyone in the crowd start to standing up and clapping for him with tears falling from their eyes Except for Bob who just smiling and clapping although Bob was not really impress by their performance. At first Bob wasn't going to recruit them but because they got the support from the fans and staff Bob argument become invalid and so Bob have no choice but to recruit them. First day of their work they receive a lot of compliments and congratulations from their fellow workers. While both of the magicians tried to fit in and getting know the crew and staff, they made bunch of friends from a dancers to make-up artist to the crew. Everyone comes to disagreement when Bob brought another magician to the company.

That's not all of it, a big performance is coming up soon but the one who performing is Cheshire a short magician with good with almost everything, his knowledge about magic is beyond for a normal person could handle, his smart attire with a red tie and a dark vest and a small red flower on his upper left pockets, this send chills to everyone also his skin is pale as if he is just come back from the dead plus his smart hair made him look liked a vampire. His steps is silent as the shadow no one could notice his footsteps; He has this creepy smile and a sharp stare deep down to your soul. Danny and Ryuzaki came to an agreement that they should give him a chance to perform during the big performance.

With the staff and crew already gather in the theatre so Bob start his briefing about the performance. The performance is about a charity for a special kid in need. The performance start about two weeks from now and Bob handed out individual job, Danny and Ryuzaki got the job as back stage managers without any rejection they have to accept whatever jobs that's left.

During last day of the rehearsal everything seems perfectly in order with Cheshire in the stage practicing his magic and everyone is busy with their work. Going to the toilet alone Danny spotted a figure shadow that is running to the toilet and Danny seems very curious about the shadow he then chasing the shadow without thinking straight. He end-up in Cheshire changing room and over hear someone is going to sabotage the charity performance. He slowly open the door and tried to peek, His actions stops by Cheshire and asking him what is he doing,

This made Danny heart almost explodes due to Cheshire shock him out of nowhere. Danny told Cheshire that there's someone in the room and also someone tried to sabotage the performance. Cheshire only smiled and giggles he then pulls out his hands from the pocket and pushes his changing room door that his room is empty.

Cheshire proves to Danny that his room is empty; also this made Danny suspicious about Cheshire. Danny tried to report this matter to Bob but he just seems doesn't care and he suspects Danny must have been hearing stuff or just hallucinating. Bob just told him Danny that he's just jealous that Cheshire gets to perform. He even told this matter to Ryuzaki but he also didn't believe him in fact everybody didn't believe him. Danny decided to investigate this matter by himself but he couldn't know where to start and in the end he just give up and hoping that everything is going to go as planned.

The performance night is finally here everyone is excited and busy. Danny and Ryuzaki are on their way to the theatre they stumble upon the thugs that beat up Danny a couple months ago. They got scared when Ryuzaki starts to throw playing cards at them as warnings; the thugs run their lives some of them even faint. Danny and Ryuzaki laugh their way through the theatre. Getting ready for their jobs Bob fiercely scold them both for being late and Cheshire was there to witness. He just stands there and smiled at them. While they're being scold Danny still staring at Cheshire over Bob shoulder when out of nowhere someone passed by in front of Cheshire he just disappeared.

Soon after that Danny and Ryuzaki apologize for being late and everything went back to normal. Finally the moment everyone is waiting for is finally arrive, the special guest is finally arrive along with the event organizer and the leader of the charity also 500 disable kids that include with people in needs and their guide, manager and their teacher. Before the show is about to start they begin the function to greet the entire guest and a special gives and with a gigantic checks with large amount of money donated to the charity. This going on for about 15 minute plus taking picture with the guest and also a group photo. After that they move the gigantic checks to the special room hence the performance begins with a simple introduction from Happy-Bob entertainment.

After that they start off with a group of dancer dancing contemporary dance followed by singing with a group of marching band, The third performance is by a Drama club and a guitarist that is invited by Happy-Bob entertainment. Then a short clip about the Charity itself on how they start and why. Despite all the waiting the core of the performance is finally here. Cheshire walk on the huge stage start with a bow and a smile while slow song is playing n the back ground. Cheshire and continue to perform.

While Cheshire is performing, Danny notice that the chandelier above Cheshire head is about to break he immediately warn Cheshire and shout at him to be careful Cheshire seems to ignoring him without any hesitate Danny runs towards Cheshire and tackle him to the ground and at the same time the support of the chandelier broke and fell to the ground, Ryuzaki immediately draws out a gigantic curtain and cover all the stage. Everyone is shocked about this,the entire guest is ordered to move to a safe location and the performance is stopped.

This is what shock Danny the most after he tackled him down he just disappeared and everyone seems to panics while Ryuzaki ordered everyone to a safety location. After moving a lot of people, Danny begin to questions himself where did Cheshire go and all the staff, crews, performers come rush to the stage and tell them that the huge check has gone and everyone starts to panic when suddenly a sweet scent of smell come out of nowhere and the curtain that Ryuzaki cover the hole stage fall down. Everyone starts to calm down and shock at the same time because a mystery guy floating in the air. Danny then quickly recognized who's the man is. It was Red ribbon himself at the same Bob come in with a group of security guard and police officers.

The police officers quickly ask Red to put up hand in the air or they'll shoot him. This only made Red smiled and all the police officers starts to open fire instead of bullet a bunch of confetti fly out from the tip of the guns.

Red start to walk on the air and all eyes are following him, it was very quiet at the theatre considering that the police officers couldn't do much. Bob quickly questions Red on why did he sabotage his event. Red stop in the middle of the air instead of answering the question he then ask Bob why did he cut loose the chandelier and why did he steals the Charity money. Once again everyone in the theatre strikes by silent and all eyes on Bob. Police officers began to search Bob and the remaining police officers search the whole theatre including changing room. In the end the real culprit was Tracy Scarlett they caught her in Bob changing room trying to hide the gigantic check and then the police officers put on a hand cuff on those two.

Danny with his disappointed and shocking face become speechless this one goes to all the people in the theatre including the guest of honor. When they found out that they're related actually more than related they're father and daughter. Danny couldn't believe that they were related all along and can't accept the fact that they're related, everyone was really confused, Tracy and Bob were pressed charges by the Charity hence they were dragged to one of the changing room for a questions and answer sessions.

This made people remember about Red ribbon but he was nowhere to be found in the theatre as if he just disappears in thin air, suddenly they all hear a loud scream from the room where they keep the prisoners, they all rushed to the room but they only found that both of the daughters and father break free and escape. All the police officers quickly rush to police department and begin the search. A few days later they found out that Cheshire was on a hospital bed coma for three days and now he is very healthy and later on join Danny and Ryuzaki. Happy-Bob entertainment was shut down and the owner and the daughter is nowhere to be found and they got away with the check. Red ribbon was disguised as Cheshire all along during the performance night.

Also they found out that Happy-Bob entertainment didn't pay for their crew, staff and performer their salary for almost two years hence everyone went their separate way.

Danny apologizes to Cheshire because he thought he's the one who sabotage the performance. Cheshire only smile and deep stared at Cheshire and Ryuzaki apologize to Danny that he didn't believe him not long after that they decided to call it a night and Ryuzaki have to attend on family business and quickly rush to somewhere. Cheshire as usually he just disappear without a word but they all promise that they'll regroup again.

Since the theatre was gone and Happy-Bob entertainment were shut down this leaves Danny no place to stay. The red ring that Danny's father gives shines out in the middle of the afternoon and quickly gives him the idea to finally visits the old place where his father left him.

He quickly rushed to a taxi and lends the taxi driver a piece of old paper that says "Ptrwrd-334, Rosevelt"

After a long driving from: the theatre to the big city and finally to his destination. Danny takes his stuff from the trunk and pays the taxi driver and then takes small steps towards the old junky house. He stops exactly at the front of the door steps and firstly he do he crumble the address paper, put in his pocket and takes out a key, then he insert the key in the key hole, slowly twisted it and then he slowly pushes the door. The moment he takes a steps and enter the house all the furniture cover by a plastics and dust. Danny decides to take a rest in the living room and eventually fall asleep.

The very next morning Danny is awaken by a phone call from Ryuzaki and ask his where about, they agree on to meet up at Danny's "new place". Danny jump off the sofa then takes a quick shower, dress up, the moment he want to put on the ring on, the ring again glow very bright brighter than yesterday afternoon, Danny stare at the ring for a few seconds but got distracted by a noise that coming from a front door.

He then rushes to the door and open it was Ryuzaki, Cheshire and some the previews friend from Happy-Bob entertainment. It was actually surprise party for house warming. Despite that the house is still dirty and dusty they all decided to clean up his house. Danny was quite shocked by the surprise and so they starts to clean the house. Some of them even bring a barbeque place to smoke some meat for lunch.

In the end of the day they all called it a day some of them even fall as sleep in floor due to tiredness. And the rest of them condemned and also sleep everywhere. This leaves Danny cleaning in the living room Danny notice a huge painting of portrait of their family at the same time the rings in Danny's once again become brighter than before as if it's the only light in a dark, But then Danny couldn't really see the family portrait because the painting itself its quite blur at the same time Danny tried to touch the portrait with a curiosity of what lies behind that painting and he began to push slowly.

A loud cracking sound come behind the portrait and dust fall down from the picture, half way Danny push the portrait back away a few steps and stumble upon Cheshire that standing behind him and then the cracking sound is now disappear while Danny look at Cheshire with a lot of questions on his mind and the others was awake from their sleep because of the loud cracking sound came from the portrait. Now that they're all awake from their sleep in the middle of the night.

Danny starts to gather them and told them about the portrait at first they didn't believe so Danny bring them where the portrait was and he begin to push the portrait and once again a loud cracking sound from the portrait and all of their faces went blank and shocked and the same time.

When Danny pushed the portrait, the portrait itself moves above and slowly disappeared. Now it's no longer a family portrait. It's now a small library complete with old style furniture, classic lamps and a bunch of staked book shelf with its leader and also a latest version of computer for hacking purposes, not to mentioned a coffee maker,all the stuff in that room including its furniture finished with fine wood, that's not all they realize that there's a portrait of Harry Houdini hanging on top of the room. They stare the room with amaze face and entered the room then they began to discovering the room.

Others are busy with the books and Ryuzaki argue with Cheshire on how the coffee machine work, Tiffany is a previews staff from Happy-BOB entertainment, she's now busy with the computer and surprise that, the particular version of computer system is banned and also its not supposed to be here because that computer manage to hack NASA by tip of the finger, While other Like Brendan, Jason and Hansel are busy admiring engineering of the room, they also found out that there's an escape route leads outside in case of emergency.

A loud scream from Tiffany that shocks everyone, everyone rushed to her to see what she found: she found a message from Danny's Father's: It's a video for Danny. "Danny if you're seeing this video I would have probably gone by now and I know we have not spend much time together but what you see in this library is my life's work not just mine it came from all magician around the world from street to stage, close-up, to illusion you named it I have it I named them the Rosevelt, zrrrk zrrrrkrrrkrrrrk zrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkrrrkrrrrrrrrrk" the video shuts down and they all look at each other clueless. Sun finally rise still they are busy cleaning the library while Brendan, Jason and Hansel decided to grab a break first for rest of the people. Meanwhile Cheshire and Ryuzaki exploring remaining of the library and left Danny with Tiffany figuring out the last part of the video it seems that they can't get it fix. Brendan's groups have arrived from their grocery shopping. Then they have their break first while figuring out the last part of the video. Everyone look at Danny a quiet moment strikes for a few moment. When suddenly Danny has the perfect idea to make a group of magician and its crew, everyone look at him with questions. Danny explained to them what's going through his mind. Then they end up in agreement that they all become bunch of magician and crew so then it began the first of their journey. Out of nowhere Cheshire gives them the Idea to start in dragon boat festival that's going to be held in three days.

So they have plan wisely and practice very well and work as team and crew while three of the magician practice their routine. Performance day is coming up all the lake filled with people from all around the world because this festival is one of the tourist attractions and some of market has been set up and a mini circus for the children.

Everyone seems so excited about the festival and so the guest of honor has arrived and national anthem being sings by group choir children with School Band. The main event has finally starts and all eyes on the dragon's boat ready to set off and race. A loud gunshot being shot and the race has begun, in the middle of the race, Ryuzaki jump of the fences and walk down the slippery stairs then he takes his first step at the water slowly another steps what happen is that Ryuzaki is now walking on water, walking slowly to the other side while the race is still going on but this time all eyes on Ryuzaki everyone freak out and some of them scream, In the same location Cheshire walk among the spectator and stops at toilet that has a sign people tripping, while he stare at the people hoping that he could take a picture with the sign , it sound kind of silly but he manage to ask some of the tourist to take picture for here's what really happen Cheshire trips but the gravity didn't effected him he fall extremely slow and all the people walk by the toilet is now attracted by Cheshire. That's not all Danny simply walked in between the location and just simply attracts some of the audience for a simple magic.

He start by a simple silk introduction and crumble it then he shoved it in his palm he then squeeze it and a butterfly came out of nowhere the audience is amazed and he's now fully surrounded by people he snaps his finger another butterfly just appeared out of nowhere he repeat this process a few time until his whole body is covered with butterfly finally he snap his finger for the last time all the butterfly scramble all over the place and Danny just disappear in the middle of the crowd they'll just clap and smile also wondering where he has gone meanwhile Ryuzaki having the difficulty walking on water because a few dragon boat has passed by him so he took a large silk out from his palm then he light up a matches then he burn it all the spectators was screaming because they thought he was catch on fire but when the First-aid rushed to his location with speed boat he was nowhere to be found except for burned silk floating on the river. This leave Cheshire with his slow motion drop finally he quickly took his camera from the audience he quickly rub his palm to produce a smoke, at first it was just a little after sometime it cover the whole area and when the smoke have slowly disappear Cheshire just disappear as usual.

After that event people have been wondering who this people are? A lot of questions for them start from social media like Facebook, Twitter, and some people even post about that event in youtube eventually they become hits from all over the world and yet their identity have not been discover. This have caught the high ranking names from all over the globe trying to reach to them for an interview from MTV, The Oprah Show, The Ellen Show and some other TV stations that desperate to find this three magicians for an answer but then again they're nowhere to be found. While other people busy with the magicians, in other side in a middle of a town there's a quiet hotel full of high school students waiting their prom event to start while they're enjoying their dinner in the hall, suddenly all the lights shuts and on again three uninvited guest standing on the stage with complete attire while all the guest are staring at them and a fog start to rise in the entire room and all the are yawning, eventually they all felt asleep. The next first thing they notice when they wake up is they notice they're on top of skyscraper they all begin to questions each other why they were there then out nowhere aloud explosions above their head and a confetti slowly fall down from the sky and there it was three elegant magicians standing freely in the air floating.

They slowly to walk few steps on the air with loud footsteps, Ryuzaki began to pull out a simple ball out of his pocket he then snap his finger and now the ball become gigantic while Danny and Cheshire pull up their sleeves and show them their palm is empty without a blink of an eye, their palms are now blowing a torch of fire. Danny and Cheshire move their palms on fire towards the gigantic ball and now the ball is on fire. Ryuzaki fearlessly move the ball around the students making a circle around them the student felt they were in the middle of fire vortex and they're sweating endlessly after a while the fire ball is disappear along with the magicians and again the fog is now rise in the middle of the skyscraper, when the is slowly disappear they realize that they were remain the hotel hall sitting on their table with half eaten food. Some of them manage caught them in action hence now the video is uploaded to youtube once again the three magicians become sensational hits from all around the globe.

One fine morning in the busy streets, In the middle of the world famous and expensive bank with the charity fund raising booths in hope cover their lost because of Happy-Bob entertainment cheated their money, Ryuzaki walks towards toward the booths and attract all the kids in the booths to the fountain near the bank entrance, he walk on the water slowly, now he manage to attract huge attention from the bank, from workers, manager to CEO her-self come to watch Ryuzaki in action.

Ryuzaki finally reach on top of the wishing fountain he pulls out his handkerchief put them on his empty palm, he wrinkle his finger and the handkerchief slowly rising, he pulls out the handkerchief and throws them in the air and become a dove with confetti slowly fall down the ground. On his palm there it was a flower, beautiful red rose. He takes the rose and on his other hand he makes a fist and shoved the rose tightly and cleans until there's no sign of the rose. With his freehand another gigantic classic big fan he open the fan and bring it toward his fist where he shove the red rose then he slowly fanning them. A red Patel fly out through his fist endlessly until the air if full of them it's like raining a rose Patel, slowly it fall down to the ground beautifully even the fountain is full of them.

Ryuzaki crouch and take hand full of rose Petal and throws it in the air and there was Danny appearing in the middle of the fountain with flower Petal fall slowly to the ground. Danny holding a cane and he throws the cane in the air and it become a silk enough to cover his body, while Danny covering half of his body with the gigantic silk, Ryuzaki pulls the silk above of Danny's waist its empty he put the silk down and Danny pull the silk above his head and slowly draws them back showing that Danny is still there. Danny immediately pull the silk up again and drop them down there was Cheshire standing beside him.

A round of applause in the audience, they realize that, there are fully surrounded with people a bunch no more like thousands of people are watching them without further ado three of the magicians quickly obtain the silk and cover the whole fountain with the silk and in count of three, one, two and finally three. They pull away the silk the fountain is now become a full of hundred dollar bill. These catch the eyes of the audience before they rushes in to take the money from the fountain Cheshire manage to light up a match and throws them in fountain and it burns so quickly until it become a small money check, Danny clap his hands to giving order for check fly to the owner of the charity.

Everyone has now eyes on him. When the owner of the charity takes a glimpse of the check it was ten figure numbers. Three of the magicians quickly pulls out another silk out of their pockets and throws them in the air. The silk slowly making a circle around the magicians from slow to fast and in the glimpse of an eye they just disappear while their silk slowly fall to the ground.

The next following day three of the magicians made it to front page of every highly news paper, Blogger and they event made it to national news. The television stations even interview some people on the streets including the owner of the charity it is a big shout out to three of the magicians to donate such money and they manage to get back on track. All the little kids from the charity can't describe how thank full they're for the donation. To be continue. Stay tuned for next week Halloween chapter.


End file.
